


(AntiHero) Celebratory Crochet

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Crochet, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Masks, Promises, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Anti makes a crocheted version of Jackie’s mask for their anniversary.By anniversary, I mean: it’s been a whole year today since my first contribution to the JSE fandom—and AntiHero—in the form of the[Anti]Septic Joke(where Anti meets the Joker and they bond over their heroes)!!! Honestly, I still can’t believe it’s been that long. I just had to celebrate it—with the Septics! Enjoy!
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye, Septic Family - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	(AntiHero) Celebratory Crochet

The [Septic House](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/611137836611256320/jsego-and-septic-concepts-4-jackieboy-mans) is wonderfully quiet this early in the morning.

Everyone’s still trying to wake up: Chase is sipping coffee from his [#1 DAD mug](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189031191651/canti-in-a-cup-illustration-for-the-canti-the), Jameson is making himself some tea, Henrik is staring into his own coffee like it holds all the answers to the waking universe, Marvin is eating cereal and milk, Seán is eating eggs and bacon with Evelien, BB is enjoying his own breakfast, and Jackie is hobbling in after his short, post-night patrol nap.

This is the picturesque kitchen scene that Anti walks in on.

Correction: runs.

* * *

The daemon hurriedly slaps a small blue cloth onto Jackie’s face before bolting.

Everyone stares after him, startled and confused. The hero, himself, is baffled, uncertain, and pauses while his hand is halfway to his face. “Wha’d ‘e do?”

Chase looks worriedly at Jackie, rushing to his side in full DadTM Mode, before stopping, blinking in surprise, and than relaxing; finally, he laughs, “Dude.”

Marvin looks confusedly at Chase before joining him, leaving Henrik by the door. The mage looks at Jackie oddly before his expression shifts to one of appraisal, “Nice.” While he nods, the house’s doctor looks suspiciously after Anti before looking at Jackie, too. His eyebrows soon lift to show he’s impressed, “Hn.”

Jackie grows a bit impatient at their evasiveness, “Guys; wha’s on mah face?”

Jameson looks at Jackie softly before signing with a gentle smile, [Your Mask.] Seán looks at Jameson with a grin before nodding, “Yea; yer new one, anyway.” Marvin suddenly looks disapproving. He crosses his arms and shakes his head, “That’s not happening; I mean, look at this thing!” He points at Jackie’s face.

Jackie only sighs, exasperated, “I wish I could...”

Evelien snorts, grabs Marvin’s handheld mirror, and passes it to Jackie. “Here.”

"Ah! Thank you!” Jackie happily accepts the mirror—ignoring Marvin’s indignant gasp along side the giggling woman—and then looks at himself in surprise, “...!”

He traces the intricate lacing of his new mask, enjoying how it feels even through his tough gloves. The hero quickly realizes that it’s made of two different colored threads—strings of two different blues which match his hair and eyes!

Noticing Jackie’s steadily growing joy, Seán claps the super on the shoulder and smirks cheekily while pointing out something he thinks is utterly adorable of Anti: “Not sure if ye can read it—since it’s backwards—but he definitely embroidered _Me Hero-Boy-Man_ in the corners there...”

Slowly, Jackieboy-Man grins too as a blush swiftly crosses his face. Without even taking his eyes away, the sky blue eyed Ego yells, “ANTI!!! I LOVE IT!!!”

Not missing a beat, Jameson whips out his phone and starts texting someone with one hand; the other starts rapidly letter-signing: [Party. Wilford.]

Marvin gasps excitedly, “Hell yea! Let’s crash Iplier Manor!” He suddenly hollers, “Anti! Get back here! We’re gonna dance Jackie’s butt off in his new mask!!!”

Aforementioned daemon responds to his summons, shyly reentering the room (that he was literally standing right outside of...).

When Jackie feels the weight of his year long Mate’s hopeful but horrified eyes, he finally looks away from the mask to grin at Antisepticeye. He hugs him close, thanking him quietly while murmuring, “I love ya so much!” and sweet promises about his own anniversary gift waiting to be opened later that evening.

Anti just embarrassedly smiles and hides his face, muttering into Jackie’s chest: “‘Appy Annivers’ry, Me Hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Head over to my Tumblr to see the original script!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/619110051058188288/antihero-celebratory-crochet-esculentevil) =D   
> It’s technically the same but if you’re curious~


End file.
